Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena Transcript
Here is the transcript for Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begin's with at Fluttershy's cottage, Serena helps her friend bathe her animals. Fluttershy: Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Serena. Serena: No problem, happy to do it! Fluttershy: You probably can't wait to get back to your house and take your own bath, huh? Serena: Aren't there more animals that need cleaning? Fluttershy: I think you and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my hair. Unfortunately, Angel came right back form the fields and was covered in mud. Serena: Oh no! Angel got dirty! I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too! So, Serena started giving Angel a bath as quick as a flash. Finally, Angel was all clean again. Fluttershy: Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um... I think he's dry. Then, Fluttershy check on her clock. Fluttershy: Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right? Angel: (grunts) Fluttershy: I for one am exhausted. (yawns) Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow. (beat) And I'm sure you have to get Robbie all dressed and ready. Serena: No! Robbie is... fine, But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes. So, Serena ran off to Pinkie Pie at the Command Center, Angel went inside the cottage and closes the door, leaving Fluttershy outside Fluttershy: (knocking) Um, Angel? At the Command Center, Callie arrived a little late. Then, she saw Vegeta waiting at the main gate. Callie Jones: Hi, Vegeta. Vegeta: Took you long enough, Callie. Callie Jones: Yeah, sorry about that. Callie and Vegeta walked to the Dining Hall, then Callie realized that Robbie wasn't here. Callie Jones: Hey, Vegeta, have you seen Robbie today? Vegeta: Hmm, not really, perhaps he'll probably show up later. Callie Jones: Yeah, maybe you're right. They made it to the Dining Hall, where Ratchet, Clank, Goku, Ed and Eddy are waiting. Goku: Hi, Callie. What took you so long? Callie Jones: Sorry about that, Goku. (to Ratchet and Clank) Hi, Ratchet, Clank. Ratchet: Great to see you, Callie. Clank: Indeed, it is wonderful to see you, how is your family? Callie Jones: They're doing just fine, thanks for asking, Clank. Then, Callie saw some bandages on Ed and Eddy. Callie Jones: Uhh, Eddy, why do you and Ed have bandages on your heads? Eddy: (chuckling) You heard the lady, Ed, tell her why are we wearing these bandages on our heads? Ed: For free breakfast from Serena, Eddy Ma... Gee! So, they both laugh uproariously. Eddy: Tell her again, Ed, why? Ed: Cuz Double D so, Eddy the... uh... I don't know! Eddy: You're a riot, Ed. Double D made to the dining table with pancakes along with some toppings, whip cream and maple syrup. Edd: Hello, everyone. Ratchet: Hey, Double D, what's up. Edd: Nothing much, Pinkie Pie and Serena are still in the kitchen, so they asked me to bring the pancakes here. Callie Jones: Wow, those look pretty good. Ed: FOOD! Ed and Eddy: (chanting) Food food food food food food food food food food food food– Edd: Gentlemen, please. Ratchet: Someone make them stop! Ed and Eddy: (chanting) –food food food food food food food food food food food food– Suddenly, Double D reaches and places a hand on Ed & Eddy's heads Eddy: What the– Then, he forcefully rips a bandaid off each of their heads Ed and Eddy: Ow! Edd: Now, that I have your attention. Eddy: Jumping Geronimo! What'd you do that for? Edd: It's to remind you of your behavior, Eddy. Callie Jones: Speaking of behavior, i just realized that Serena was acting very strange today? Ratchet: She does have a point, do you guys think that Robbie is with some other girl? Clank: I do not know, Ratchet, but we all know that Robbie and Serena are very special friends. Eddy: Yeah right, if you ask me, i think Robbie will dump Serena and forget all about their relationship. Everyone: WHAT?! Vegeta: You idiot, you're not suppose to say something like that! So, Vegeta hit Eddy very hard on the head. Eddy: YOWCH! Edd: Vegeta is right, have a seat, please. Ed: (laughing) Naughty naughty! You watch yourself, Mister! Edd: It's not polite to laugh at others' misfortunes, Ed. Then, Double D rips Ed's second bandage off. Ed: OUCH! Edd: If everyone will excuse me, I'll be right back. Callie Jones: Take your time, Double D. When Double D went to the kitchen, Eddy looked around, then he tapped Goku on the shoulder. Eddy: Hey, Goku. Goku: Hmm, what's up, Eddy? Eddy: How would you feel if Robbie chosed to be with someone else instead of Serena. Goku: Huh, I really don't know, I'm sure that Robbie and Serena are very close together. Eddy: Okay, then how would you feel if Robbie ditched Serena over another girl? Goku: WHAT?! how can you say that!? You know Robbie would never do something like that! Then, Eddy bonked Goku on the head. Goku: Ow, ow, ow, ow, that hurt. Eddy: Really, let's see that again. So, Eddy hit Goku on the head again. Goku: Ow, ow, ow! Eddy: (laughing) Then, Eddy kept laughing until Vegeta hits him on the head for being so rude. Eddy: YOWCH! Vegeta: Hmph. Eddy: (grumbles) Stupid saiyan, hey, that's three. No bandages left, Double D. Ha! Edd: I'm well aware of that, Eddy, as you've only completed your first phase of the program. Eddy: This is so stupid! Edd: Eat your pancakes, Eddy. Eddy: How'd you like to eat a knuckle– Vegeta: (growls) Eddy: Um, (nervous chuckle) never mind. The next day, everyone had a pancake breakfast together in the dining hall at the Command Center. Callie Jones: (gulps) Mm, these pancakes are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps, gulps) Thanks, Callie! Serena spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! It was like she never wanted to... Fluttershy: Leave? Pinkie Pie: Exactly! (chomp) Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! Patrick Star: What's the surprise? Pinkie Pie: (to SpongeBob and Patrick, hushed) The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somebody's gonna get a very special pancake! SpongeBob and Patrick: Oooh... SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Patrick, let's go find that spoon. Patrick Star: Okay, SpongeBob. So, they looked underneath their pancakes. Android 18: Up all night, huh? Is that why she's so, I don't know... out of it? Serena: (snoring) Android 17: 18 does have a point, You guys, it's not very often to see Serena distracted on something else. Yoshi: Wow, that is weird. Fluttershy: Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anybody else noticed that Serena has been a little too helpful lately? Applejack: Now that you mention it, she was lendin' a hand at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten. Rarity: She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique, An entire afternoon! Callie Jones: You're not the only one with problems, this morning Serena was helping me with some chores, but when she grabbed the hose, she sprayed too much water and the backyard was a huge mess and i was not too happy about it! Gmerl: You think that's weird? She raced Sonic and Shadow, like, a hundred times the other day and lost every time! She just kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred! I mean, I know hanging out with our friends are awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than... Fluttershy: Leave? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Who does that? Goku: Hmmm. (to Vegeta) Hey, Vegeta, are you gonna eat your pancakes? With that, Vegeta gave his pancakes to Pinkie Pie. Vegeta: I just suddenly lost my appetite. Sora: There's gonna be something more then that, but what? Applejack: Someone who's avoidin' somethin', that's what. Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what. Pinkie Pie: (coughs) Then, the spoon spits out of Pinkie's mouth and hits Gmerl in the face. Pinkie Pie: I win! Serena: Huh?! I'm pancake! I mean, awake... With everyone else concern for Serena, Emerl started to ask him something. Emerl: Uh, Serena? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us? Rarity: You know how much we appreciate all you do for us, and we simply adore having you around... but... we worry you might be... ahem... avoiding something else? Serena: Oh, has it been that obvious? So, she has to explain what she's been through. Serena: I've been... the thing is... I know it's silly, but I... I've been thinking about something else. Slider: What is it? Serena: Well, after our battle with Psycho Red and the Egg-Reaper, i suddenly noticed that Robbie had his eyes on... on Krystal. Everyone: Huh?! Callie Jones: Krystal? Ratchet: So, that's your problem! Yoshi: That is double weird? Gmerl: What's wrong with that, I'm pretty sure that they were probably hanging out as friends. Serena: I'm not so sure, I just wished he'd talked to me first. Callie Jones: Maybe he has his reason to help others. Serena: I just don't know, maybe he's forgotten all about our love for each other, maybe I should call this Power Ranger stuff off along with the Cyberspace Command Center. Rarity: (gasps) Why in the world would you want to avoid such a gorgeous place? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, this place has everything! Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny! Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr! And it even has loooong empty hallways! Then, the hallways echoes out. Lucina: Uh, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: Okay, I get it. Serena: Cyberspace is amazing. But it just... (sighs) It doesn't feel like home. Rarity: (chuckling) Oh, is that all? Why, you simply need to decorate, Darling. Make this space your own! Serena: It's just so daunting! Look how big it is! I... I don't even know where to start! Rarity: You can start by letting us do it for you. We will make this the place of your dreams while you go to the Canterlot city spa for some much needed rest and relaxation. I'm saying this with love, but... have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen you look this... mmmm... Donkey Kong: Frazzled? Rarity: Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use. Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, I guess she does need a little help. And so does the Command Center. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nobody knows her better than us. Applejack: We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day. Rainbow Dash: (gasps) There's gonna be cider?! As they looked at her, Rainbow Dash realized about Serena. Rainbow Dash: (beat) Uh, I mean, let's go for it! Spike: Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?! Then, he notice a toy squeak from a rubber ducky. Spike: I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling. Rarity: Spike, I'm so glad you're here! Spike: Really? Rarity: Yes! You and the Crusaders are taking Serena to the spa! Spike: Great! Sweetie Belle's been meaning to get her nails done! (chews pancake with mouth full) Oh, you mean now. (chews) As for the Eds, they begin to notice something suspicious about Serena and Krystal. Eddy: Hmm, something smells fishy here, boys. Edd: What does that mean, Eddy? Eddy: Good question, Double D. If that's true, then Robbie is replacing Serena. Edd: With Krystal? Eddy: Bingo! Ed: Scrabble. (chuckles) So, they left to go and get Team Chaotix. Meanwhile at the Chaotix Detective Agency, the Eds pay a visit to Team Chaotix. Vector the Crocodile: (when they heard a knock) Come in! As the Eds did, they came to speak to them. Eddy: Hey, Vector, Charmy, Espio, we've got a case for you three to solve if you're not too busy. Vector the Crocodile: Hey there, Eddy, we're just getting the last paperwork done. At last, they finished every last one of them. Espio the Chameleon: So, Eddy, what brings you three to the our detective agency? Eddy: There's a big case for you three to solve, and it's a big one. Charmy Bee: How big, Eddy? Eddy: Far bigger then all the histories, Serena was stuck to see if she's replaced by Krystal as Robbie's new girlfriend or not. Espio the Chameleon: Hmmm, it is rather strange, but I'm not sure if that's possible. Edd: I mostly agree, Espio, it's hard for us to believe if it's true or not. Vector the Crocodile: So what do you guys want us to do, Eddy? Eddy: Just go undercover and keep an eye on Robbie, if you find something suspicious, tell Serena about Krystal. With that said, Vector, Charmy, and Espio must be prepared for the mission. Espio the Chameleon: I've got a bad feeling about this, Vector, we shouldn't be eavesdropping Robbie's friendly hangout with Krystal. Vector the Crocodile: Espio, don't be silly. Besides, you know our policy! We never turn down work that pays! Charmy Bee: Yeah, you know our policy! Vector the Crocodile: Come on, boys. Let's go! Charmy Bee: Yes, sir! Then, Vector heads off, with Charmy following eagerly. Espio hesitates, and then goes off with them. Espio the Chameleon: Roger. That night, Robbie took Krystal to Tony's restaurant for a special dinner. Robbie Diaz: So, Krystal, how do you like the restaurant so far? Krystal: It was okay, Robbie. Are you sure this is a perfect opportunity Robbie Diaz: Of course, you never know. Krystal: I can hardly wait. Little did they realize, Team Chaotix were keeping their sharp eyes on them. Vector the Crocodile: See anything, Espio? Espio the Chameleon: So far they're just talking, like they're being friends or something. Vector the Crocodile: Any sign of Serena yet, Charmy? Charmy Bee: Not yet, Vector. Vector the Crocodile: Okay, let's just keep our eyes peeled. So, they keep watch on Robbie and Krystal. Robbie Diaz: Say, I'm a little curious about something, how long have you been with Star Fox for? Krystal: For quite a while, ever since the battle with the Aparoid Queen, everything was back to normal, and Fox and the others are doing quite well. Robbie Diaz: Wow, that's actually pretty cool. Tony: So, Robbie, would-a you like me to take your order now? Robbie Diaz: Definitely, thanks, Tony. Tony got the some bread sticks, two forks and a candle for the dinner table. Tony: Now, first-a we fix-a the table. Joe: Here's your bones, a-Tony. Tony: Okay, bones... Bones! What's the matter for you, Joe? I break-a your face-a. Tonight, Robbie-a, he's a-get a-best in-a house! Joe: Okay, Tony. You the boss. Tony: Now, tell me, what's your pleasure? A la carte? Dinner? Krystal: (looks at the menu) Hmm, perhaps we'll start with a nice salad. Robbie Diaz: Krystal, please, I've got this, could we by any chance have some spaghetti with sauce and some meatballs, it's just a little hunch? Tony: Aha! Okay. Hey, Joe. Robbie-a, he says he wants-a two spaghetti especialle. Heavy on-a meats-a-ball-a. Joe: Tony, hunches a-don't a-talk. Tony: It's a-talkin' to me! Joe: Okay, it's a-talkin' to you. You the boss! Mamma mia! (speaks italian) Tony grabs the spaghetti from Joe, and he serves it to Robbie and Krystal. Tony: Now, here you are-a, the best-a spaghetti in-a town. Robbie Diaz: Thanks a lot, Tony. Krystal: Yes, this looks good. Robbie Diaz: Are you enjoying yourself, Krystal? Krystal: I suppose, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Music if you please, Gentlemen? So, Tony and Joe begin their music and sing their song. Tony: This is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near Both Tony and Joe: For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte After the spaghetti dinner, Robbie and Krystal went to the theater, where Baby Bop and the other ballerinas preform a special ballet recital. Female Announcer: And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome the most wonderful and lovable ballerina dancers led by the beautiful and adorable Baby Bop! As the crowd cheers, Baby Bop came to the stage. Baby Bop: (giggles) Thank you! Thank you! BJ: Go, Sissy! During the performance, Vector was spying on Robbie and Krystal believing that it was a real dinner date. Vector the Crocodile: Look at Robbie with Krystal, they must be on their date. Espio the Chameleon: Are you sure about this, Vector? Charmy Bee: Yeah, it doesn't look like it to me. Vector the Crocodile: Let's just keep watch, just in case. Little did he know, it was only a practice date for Krystal. Robbie Diaz: Say, Krystal, doesn't Baby Bop look cute in her ballet tutu? Krystal: She certainly does, I can't imagine someone as beautiful as her to dance like that. Robbie Diaz: But you know what, it would be great if Serena was here to watch it with us. Krystal: Yes, I just hope she doesn't see me with you. At Rock n' Roll Park, Vector told Charmy and Espio about Robbie and Krystal. Vector the Crocodile: This is it, they were definitely on their date, I just knew it. Charmy Bee: Come on, Vector, you can't really think Robbie is dating Krystal, can you? Espio the Chameleon: Charmy's right, besides, we've been jumping into conclusion on everyone else sometimes. Vector the Crocodile: Shh, here they come now. Just as Robbie and Krystal came, they used their disguises to stay undercover. Robbie Diaz: Here we are, Krystal, Rock n' Roll Park. Krystal: Fascinating, I didn't actually think a place like that is for rock and roll. Robbie Diaz: Trust me, this place is going to be a blast. Krystal: Alright, I'll give it a try. Robbie Diaz: That's the spirit, let's go! Krystal: Okay, then. Just as they partied at the park, Vector believed that they were kissing in the moonlight. Vector the Crocodile: Look, they're actually kissing! Espio the Chameleon: It can't be! Charmy Bee: Eww, that's so gross. Vector the Crocodile: Could this day get anymore worse than this? With that said, Serena saw Robbie with Krystal believing to be a couple. Suddenly, she went home running in tears. Later, Vector, Charmy, and Espio felt very guilty. Vector the Crocodile: Aw man, we've really done it now!? Charmy Bee: I knew Serena was the only girl for him! Espio the Chameleon: So, what's the plan now, Vector? Vector the Crocodile: I wish I knew, Espio, I didn't know what mistake we've made. Feeling heartbroken, Serena took off her pearl morpher and left a note on Robbie's room, knowing that she will quit the Data Squad Rangers and leave Canterlot City forever, the next morning, Sunset Shimmer, Callie Jones, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby, Spongebob and Patrick were at the Command Center looking for Serena. Callie Jones: Any sign of her, guys? Spongebob Squarepants: No, not yet. Patrick Star: We looked all over the place, but still no Serena. Just then, Sunset Shimmer found a note on the door of Robbie's room. Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, look! Callie Jones: What is it, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: There's a note on Robbie's door! Spongebob Squarepants: It's from Serena. Yoshi: Rob's not gonna be happy about this. Mordecai: No way. Rigby: How are we gonna tell Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (as he came) Hey, Guys, what's going on? Krystal: Is everything alright? Callie Jones: Robbie, we've got some really bad news to tell you. Robbie Diaz: Huh, what is it? Mordecai: Serena left a note. Rigby: She's quitting the Data Squad and left her morpher. Robbie Diaz: What!? Krystal: Oh no, what have I done, This is all my fault. Alice Diaz: No, it isn't your fault, Krystal, it might have been hard for my mom to see that. Patrick Star: What do you mean? Robbie's the one who drove her away. It's right there in black and white. See? Right there and there. Spongebob Squarepants: Poor Serena. With that said, Robbie begins to think it was his fault. Robbie Diaz: You mean it's my fault. Gmerl: No way! Sora: This whole thing might be a misunderstanding. Goku: I'm with Sora on this one, you guys, Serena didn't know it was an act for Krystal. Vegeta: Probably, but she should've thought of that before she jumped to conclusions. Yoshi: Yeah. Callie Jones: Where could she be? Krystal: I think I know, (taking the Pearl Morpher) I'll go and find her. Callie Jones: Good idea, Krystal, i'll go with you. Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful you two. As they nodded, Krystal and Callie took off to find Serena. Just then, Robbie was having a new vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Ratchet: Robbie, what's wrong? Clank: Are you feeling alright? Lord Beerus: It's seems like that he might have a vision of some sort. Whis: I believe you're absolutely right, Lord Beerus, perhaps I can help with his pain. So, Whis worked his magic to heal Robbie's mind as his vision shows what he sees. Whis: Now, isn't that better, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Phew, I actually needed that. Thanks, Whis. Whis: It was my pleasure. Then, Palutena came towards him as she helped him up. Lady Palutena: What did you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I... I think I saw... two other red rangers. Rainbow Dash: For real!? Pinkie Pie: Two other red rangers!? Fluttershy: Are you sure, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, there was a Gold Red Ranger and a Silver Red Ranger. Whis: What do you make of it, Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena: Hmm, if what Robbie said is true, then it has to be serious. Lord Beerus: Might we recommind a spiritual ceremony. Whis: I'm sure it'll work. Just as Robbie and Robin begins to start it, Pit and Palutena help him out. Then, Robbie rubbed the magic ring and ask Shahra for her help. Robbie Diaz: (rubs the ring) Hey, Shahra, Come on out. As the smoke appears before it vanishes, Shahra appears Shahra: "O Master of the ring, What is thy wish?" Robbie Diaz: Well, I just suddenly had a vision about the Gold and Silver Red Rangers, do you know anything about that? Shahra: Hmmm... Robbie, you have just visioned about the Male and Female Ranger Spirits. Emerl: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Ranger Spirits? Starling Glimmer: You mean like the ranger spirits like from Jungle Fury? Shahra: Yes, but the two beings that only Robbie and Robin can release from their hearts. Robbie Diaz: Really? Robin Diaz: Who knew that. Shahra: And with Lord Beerus and Whis' help, I'll work enough magic for you two to possess it. Gmerl: Well, at least there's some good news. Lord Beerus: Then let's get this over with. Whis: Robert, Robin, focus from heart and say "Ranger Spirits, Awaken" and they will appear. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Whis, we'll try it. With a work of Shahra's magic, Robbie and Robin started practicing their ranger spirit summoning. Robbie and Robin: Ranger Spirits, Awaken! Finally, the Male and Female Ranger Spirits are awakened from being summoned. Meanwhile, Krystal and Callie went to Angus Scattergood's mansion. Callie Jones: Uh, Krystal, are you sure that Serena is in Angus' mansion? Krystal: Yes, I can feel her presence, I want to tell her about last night. Callie Jones: Hmm, okay, but once we go inside, you'll have to be very calm, let me do the talking. Then, Callie rang the doorbell as Angus Scatergood answered the door. Angus Scattergood: Ah, Callie, wonderful to see you again, Mate. Callie Jones: Thanks, Angus, you too. Angus Scattergood: Hmm, and who is this? Callie Jones: Oh yeah, Angus, meet Krystal, a new member of the Data Squad Rangers, Krystal, this is Angus Scattergood, he's a famous rock star from Radiant City. Krystal: It is an honor to meet you. Angus Scattergood: Thank you, love, I must say, you look beautiful from all the girls I've ever seen. Angus kisses Krystal's hand, this made her blush a little. Krystal: (laughs) Thank you. Callie Jones: Uhh, Angus, I don't want to rain on your parade, but do you have a minute? Angus Scattergood: Oh, of course, Love, what's your pleasure? Callie Jones: Well, Krystal and I are looking for Serena. So, we thought she might be here in your mansion, is she around here somewhere? Angus Scattergood: Oh yes, if you're looking for her, Mate, she's in the guest room, Ozzie is keeping her company. Callie Jones: That's good to hear, you go ahead, Krystal, I'll let you take it from here. Krystal: Thank you, Callie. Callie Jones: No problem. As for Serena, she was crying because she believed that Robbie was replacing her. Serena: I can't believe it, Robbie has repleced me for Krystal. Krystal: That's not entirely true. Serena: (drying her tears) What are you doing here, Krystal? Krystal: I've came here with Callie to apologize, Serena. Serena: Why do you even care anyway, Krystal? Give me one reason why should I trust you because of Robbie. Krystal: That's why I'm here, to tell you that Robbie and I were just having a friendly hangout. With that said, Serena begins to respond what she said. Serena: Wait, really? Krystal: Yes, it's true. And besides, it was only a practice for my date with my own true love, Fox McCloud. Serena: I didn't realize sooner, Krystal, I'm sorry I doubted you. Krystal: It's alright, we all make mistakes, but we can learn from them. (shows her Pearl Morpher) Would it be fine if you return to Data Squad? With tears flowing happily from her eyes, she puts her morpher back on her wrist. Serena: I thought you'd never ask, Krystal, anything for Robbie. Krystal: That's the spirit. So, they came outside where Angus and Callie were waiting. Callie Jones: Are you doing okay, Serena? Serena: I'm fine, Callie, thanks to Krystal. Angus Scattergood: That's great to hear, Love. Krystal: So, Serena, is there anything you enjoyed doing that cheers you up? Serena: Actually, there is one job I admire the most. Meanwhile with Twilight, she was in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: We won't be gone long, Twilight. Are you sure you're okay watching Flurry? Twilight Sparkle: Sure thing, Cadance. I just love spending time with my little niece. Flurry Heart: (giggling as she gets tickled) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily, I know you'll do your best. So, Shinig Armor and Cadance kissed Flurry goodbye and left for CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it's just you and me again, Flurry. Then, Serena and Krystal arrived to help Twilight out. Serena: Hi, Twilight. Krystal: You don't mind if we help babysit your little niece, do you? Twilight Sparkle: Not at all, Krystal. Flurry Heart: (embracing Krystal) Twilight Sparkle: Would you like to hold her a bit? Krystal: Of course. So, Twilight passed Flurry to Krystal smiling at her. Krystal: Hello there, Flurry Heart, my aren't you cute? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Serena: She sure likes you, Krystal. Krystal: Yes, she most certainly does. Serena was really glad to have Krystal as her friend. At Town Square, Callie was walking to the smoothie shop. When suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. Callie Jones: Huh? I wonder who's calling? So, Callie took out her phone and answered the call. Callie Jones: Hello. Angus Scattergood: Hello, Callie. How're you, Love? Callie Jones: I'm fine, Angus. What's up? Angus Scattergood: Well, I just finished my new single and I'm going to be performing at the Star Carnival. Would you and your mates like to come to my concert? Callie Jones: Yeah, that sounds great. Angus Scattergood: Splendid, I'll be giving Robbie and his mates backstage passes as well. Callie Jones: Okay, see you there, bye. As she hangs up her phone, she started dialing to her friends for the big news. Back with Twilight, Serena, and Krystal, they took their turns playing with Flurry Heart. Krystal: Hello, Flurry. What a sweet little thing you are. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Just as Serena brought out more baby toys, she accidentally knocked out Flurry's block tower. Serena: Oops, sorry. Flurry Heart: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: Don't cry, Flurry, we'll fix it. Serena: (rebuilding the blocks) All better now. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Serena. Krystal: (showing Flurry her Whammy) Here, Flurry, I found your Whammy. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Krystal, I have no idea how smart you are to know such. Krystal: I've got my ways of knowing a few things, Twilight. Later, it was time for Flurry's snack. Twilight Sparkle: It's snack time, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Krystal: I got some applecause ready for her. Serena: Okay, Flurry, open wide. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Each time the girls took turns, Flurry keeps opening for her applesauce. Then, it was time to give Flurry a bath as Serena got the water ready. Serena: I got the warm water ready, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Serena. (to Flurry) Come on, Flurry, it's time for your bath. Krystal: (as Flurry was placed in the tub) I've got her bath toys, just as your little niece ordered. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: That's so sweet of you, Krystal. Soon, Krystal was just playing with Flurry Heart. Krystal: What a sweet thing you are, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Krystal: (sniffs) Oh, Twilight, I believe that Flurry's diaper needs to be changed. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Krystal, we got this. Serena: I have the changing pad and the supplies ready, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Serena. (to Flurry) Okay, Flurry, time to change your diaper. Flurry Heart: (cooing) So, Twilight started changing Flurry as Krystal showed her her Whammy, and Serena passing the baby wipes, baby powder, baby ointment, and clean diaper. At last, Twilgiht was finished and threw the dirty diaper in the trash bin and used santatizer and rub her hands. Twilight Sparkle: There we go, Flurry. (picking her niece up) You're all clean now and ready for kisses. (doing multiple kisses on her cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Krystal: Wow, Twilight, you truly do love Furry, don't you? Twilight Sparkle: (getting her dressed) Well, I tried to be the best aunt ever. (hears the bell) Oh, her bottle's ready. (passing Flurry to Krystal) Hold her for me, will you? Krystal: Oh, certainly. As Twilight was getting Flurry's bottle, Krystal starting smiling at her. Krystal: Hello, Flurry. Aren't you such a sweet girl. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Serena: She sure likes you, Krystal. At last, Twilight came with the bottle. Twilight Sparkle: Here, you feed Flurry her bottle. Krystal: Why, thank you, Twilight. Just as Krystal was feeding Flurry her bottle, she started to groan. Krystal: Flurry Heart, are you feeling alright? Serena: You'll have to burp her too, she gets gassy afterwords. Krystal: Alright, I'll give it a try. Flurry Heart: (belch as Krystal burped her) Krystal: There now, all better. Serena: You know, now that you're here, Krystal, I feel much better after babysitting. Krystal: I was thinking the same thing. Serena and Krystal: (laugh) Serena and Krystal are now new best friends, Twilight was very impressed to see them so happy. Back at the Cyberspace Command Center, Sonic spoke with Team Chaotix about the huge misunderstanding. Sonic the Hedgehog: Let's try to get things straight, alright? Robbie and Krystal aren't dating, they're just hanging out and showing her around Canterlot City. Karone Hammond: And besides, he was only helping her for her date with Fox McCloud. Vector the Crocodile: Fox McCloud, are you two serious? Charmy: (cries) What were we thinking!? Sonic the Hedgehog: Maybe it's probably for the best if you guys just apologize to them for anything else that's happened. Espio the Chameleon: Of course, it would be the right thing to do. Sonia the Hedgehog: You got that right, Espio, I hope you three realized your mistake. Vector the Crocodile: We sure have, Sonia. Then, Fox McCloud and the Star Fox Team arrived just in time. Fox McCloud: Sorry to interrupt, but would it be alright to let ourselves in? Yoshi: Fox! Donkey Kong: Yo, Fox, long time no see, Old pal! Falco Lombardi: What's up, Rangers? Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Guys. Lucina: You know, to be honest, we weren't expecting you all to come to Cyberspace on short notice. Slippy Toad: Us too, but it would be great if we check this place out. Robin Diaz: It's okay, we don't mind at all. Fox McCloud: So, how's Krystal doing, is she around? Robbie Diaz: She's with Callie, it's probably gonna take a while for her to get back. Then, they came just in time to meet with the others. Callie Jones: Hey, Guys. Yoshi: Hi, Callie. Gmerl: What's up? Callie Jones: Well, I've just got a call from Angus and he's gonna perform at the Star Carnival, plus, he'll be giving us all backstage passes. Amy Rose: (squeals) Angus Scattergood is giving us backstage passes, this is too good to be true. Gmerl: Who knew that was gonna come? Krystal: Hello, Fox. Fox McCloud: Hey there, Krystal. Falco Lombardi: Good to see you. Slippy Toad: Yeah, I agree. Krystal: I've missed you all so much. Fox McCloud: And I missed you, Krystal. (to Robbie) So, Rob, how'd ya been? Robbie Diaz: Oh, I'm doing alright. Fox McCloud: Glad to hear it. Vector the Crocodile: Sorry for the misunderstanding back there, Robbie. Charmy Bee: Yeah, we didn't know if you still love Serena or not. Espio the Chameleon: We hope that you can forgive us for this whole incident. Robbie Diaz: Nah, that's okay, it's all cool. Serena: Apology accepted. Vector the Crocodile: Thanks, Serena. Krystal: So, Fox, are we going to be ready for our date on earth soon? Fox McCloud: We will, soon enough. Then, the Wild Prime Rangers arrived just in time. Kai Benson: Robbie Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looks behind him) Mordecai: Dudes, it's the Wild Prime Rangers! Rigby: What're you guys doing here? Kelvin Anderson: We've got upcoming trouble from Dr. Eggman. Emerl: Really? What's he up to this time? Todd Wright: Eggman's latest robot, Egg-Colosus is on a rampage, you're gonna need our help on this one. Sunset Shimmer: That can't be good. Alice Diaz: What should we do about it? Rainbow Dash: The same thing we always do, we kick some bad guy butt! Twilight Sparkle: I agree, as long as we all work together, we'll accomplish anything. Right, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Twilight. Kai Benson: Alright then, let's get this battle under way. After the song, Angus waved to the crowd, until the Egg-Colossus attacked the stage. Egg-Colossus: Surprise! Everyone screamed and ran out of the concert, Egg-Colossus smashed the spotlights and kicked the speakers. Sandra Sinclair: Everybody stay clam, there's no need to panic! Callie Jones: Kelsey, you and the others get out of here. Kelsey Morgan: You got it. With that said, Kelsey, Jordan, Travis and Laura went to catch up with the citizens, Robbie and the others got here just in time. Egg-Colossus: Ahh, if it isn't the Data Squad Rangers, come to have a battle. Amy Rose: That's right, we're gonna take you down, right Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, come on guys, It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow, Jimmy, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Donkey Kong and Krystal: Spirit of Brown and Tabuu, Ranger Morph! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! At last, the Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: (summoning his Ranger Spirit) Spirit Ranger, Gold Red! Robin Diaz: (summoning her Ranger Spirit) Spirit Ranger, Silver Red! Kai Benson: Prime Phone! The Wild Prime Rangers: Dailed Up! Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Beast Morpher, Ignight! Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! Then, the Wild Prime Rangers morphing sequence Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Gold Red Data Squad Ranger: Data Squad, Gold Red Ranger! Silver Red Data Squad Ranger: Data Squad, Silver Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Donkey Kong: Data Squad, Brown Ranger! Krystal: Data Squad, Tabuu Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Future Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stephanie: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! All together: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy Drifts of the South, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Ken Smith: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! Johnson Watterson: Rising as the Sapphire Skies, Indigo Condor Ranger! All together: Wild Animal Stampede, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smoke and explosions are made. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Egg-Colossus, it's time to fight! Egg-Colossus: Hmph, about time! Egg Pawns, let's brawl! At last, the Data Squad and Wild Prime Rangers begin their team up. Callie Jones: Everyone, get to safety. Sandra Sinclair: Come on, Ronnie, let's go! Ronnie Johnson: I'm coming, Sandra, we've got to get out of here. Soon, Ratchet and Clank came just to make sure everyone's safe. Ratchet: Hey, Callie, Is that everyone? Callie Jones: Yeah, they were evacuated to safety. Then, Shining Armor and Cadance showed up, looking very worried. Dean Cadance: Everyone! Have you seen Flurry Heart? Eddy: No, I thought she was with you? Shining Armor: We thought so too, but we got separated during the attack. Dean Cadance: Oh, where could she be!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Cadance, we'll find her for you. Espio the Chameleon: Excellent idea, SpongeBob. Goku: Yeah, so the rest of us should go help Robbie and the others take out Egg-Colossus. Charmy Bee: Let's go! So, they split up to find Flurry Heart and help the Power Rangers. During the evacuation, Pinky and the rest of the crew ran to the limo, as they reached it, Pinky tells Murray to drive them out of the carnival Pinky: Murray, get us the heck outta here! Then, Angus began to hear Flurry Heart crying. Flurry Heart: (crying) Angus Scattergood: Pinky, wait! There's a little girl over there, we can't just leave her! Pinky: There's no time for that now, Angus, we gotta save ourselves from that rampaging robot! Angus Scattergood: No worries, I'll take care of this. So, Angus rushed to go after Flurry Heart. Pinky: Angus, What are you doing, get back here!? At last, Angus made it to her in one piece. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Angus Scattergood: Don't worry, little one, I've got you. Suddenly, Egg-Colossus came out of nowhere and was ready to attack. Egg-Colossus: Here kitty, kitty, kitty Angus Scattergood: Back off, you big twit! Egg-Colossus: Time to make a fur coat out of ya! Then, the Chaotix came to the rescue. Vector the Crocodile: Take this! Then, Vector pounded his hands towards Egg-Colossus. Vector the Crocodile: Now, Boys! Just as Charmy helped Angus with Flurry, Espio backed up Vector. Charmy Bee: You're safe now, Flurry. Espio the Chameleon: We got your back, Vector. Vector the Crocodile: Thanks for the support, Espio. Finally, Angus got Flurry Heart to her parents safely. Angus Scattergood: I believe this little lady belongs to you two. Dean Cadance: Flurry! (hugging her daughter) Thank goodness you're safe. Shining Armor: Thanks for saving our daughter, Angus. Angus Scattergood: Oh, it's no trouble at all. Callie Jones: Great job, Angus, that was very brave of you. Angus Scattergood: Thank you, Callie, at least i had a little bit of help from them. Vector the Crocodile: No problem, it's all part of being a good detective. Espio the Chameleon: Of course, it's our duty to help people and our friends. Charmy Bee: Yeah, that's what we do best. Suddenly, an explosion was heard at the other side of town. Callie Jones: Speaking of that, we'd better go find Robbie, I have a feeling that he'll need some help. As for the rangers, they were battling the Egg Pawns. Kai Benson: Let's do it, Rob! Robbie Diaz: Right, Kai. Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Kai Benson: Eagle Sword! Altogether: Triple Omega Red Attack! With their attacks combined, they took out a lot of Egg Pawns. Egg-Colossus: Bring it on, Blue Rangers! Michelle Hara: With pleasure. (to the other three) Mordo, Penny, Trixie, back me up! Mordecai: You got it, Michelle. Delta Lance! Penny: Data Goggles! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Michelle Hara: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Altogether: Quadruple Blue Slash! As they combined their attacks, they took out a lot more Egg Pawns. Todd Wright: Laddies first! Sunset Shimmer: Coloratura: Riku: Todd Wright: Altogether: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5